Fresh Beginnings
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Mokuba and Niomi are best of friends. And just when you thought Mokuba had fallen for Niomi in Elementary school, you find out they go way back. I'll admit, not the greatest of titles. But really cute!


Fresh Beginnings  
  
Mouba and Niomi had just finished their homework. It had took them shorter time then they thought they would take. And, use to always having a lot of homework, had no clue what to do.  
"We could play my video games?"  
"Nah, we got bored of them in the summer."  
"Um, we could draw?"  
"What would we draw?"  
"We could play jacks."  
"It's the 20th century, may I remind you."  
"We could play board games."  
"When was the last time we did that?" Mokuba stopped suggesting. When Niomi had nothing to do, there was really nothing to do. Niomi thought for a moment.  
"Hey, we could see what junk you have under your bed?"  
"Sounds good to me." Mokuba and Niomi walked over to Mokuba's bed and looked under it. It was a mess with all kinds of papers there. Niomi slowly took one out. It had cobwebs all over it. But it had, in red ink, the letter F imprinted on it.  
"Ah, so this is why your brother thinks you're an A student." Mokuba shrugged and starting digging out the papers.  
"Hey! I found something!" Niomi called out from under the bed. Mokuba was coughing from all the dust under his bed. Niomi crawled to the end of the bed.  
"Here." Niomi handed a book of some sort to Mokuba as she got out from under the bed.  
"Wow."  
"What is it?" Niomi asked brushing off the dust and sitting on Mokuba's bed. Mokuba sat next to Niomi.  
"Look." Mokuba opened the book. It was a photo album. The first picture was a picture of Niomi and Mokuba with their arms around each other, also covered with finger paint.  
"Remember that?" Mokuba asked as he stared down at the picture. Niomi smiled.  
"Yeah. That was the first time we ever met." ************************************************************************  
"But Seto! You said you'd always be there for me!" Mokuba moaned to his older brother.  
"I will always Mokuba, but now that we're adopted, your going to have to go to preschool, while I go on to elementary school. Mokuba had his arms neatly around Seto's arm as they walked toward a preschool.  
"Please Seto. I wanna be with you. What if they separate us!" Seto hushed Mokub as they entered the building.  
"They will never separate us, Mokuba, ever." Seto walked over to a teacher with long blonde hair. Seto tugged on her dress.  
"Excuse me." The teacher looked down at Seto, "My brother is here for preschool."  
"Oh really? What's his name?" the teacher asked bending over, looking straight into the eyes of Seto's clinging brother.  
"Mokuba Kaiba."  
"Oh good. Say goodbye to your brother Mokuba, and follow me." Mokuba turned to Seto. He had never said goodbye to his brother. It was such a scary process to do. Because it sounded like he would be stuck there forever.  
"See ya Mokuba. Your going to do just fine." Seto slowly untied Mokuba's arms from his and walked out the door. Mokuba stared at the door blankly.  
"Well Mokuba," Mokuba turned to the teacher, "Right this way." The teacher started walking through the smooth and shiny hallway. They stopped in front of a door.  
"This is where your learning adventure begins," Mokuba just stared at the door, "Have fun." The teacher opened the door and lead Mokuba in. All the kids seem to be finger painting quietly on paper.  
"Here. I'll assign someone to help you get use to this place. How bout..." the teacher scanned the room, "Niomi." A tiny brown-haired girl looked up from her paper and walked over to the teacher.  
"Yes ma'am?" Niomi said obediently, "Why don't you show this new kid around. His name is Mokuba." Niomi nodded and turned to Mokuba.  
"I'll show you around, Mokuba" Niomi smiled and walked over to her paint station. Mokuba followed slowly.  
Niomi began to explain what they had been doing for the last period and what they did every day. But Mokuba couldn't help staring at something about her. Her height. She was much smaller then him and the other kids, yet, she didn't even notice it. Niomi turned around.  
"Why do you keep staring at me?!" Niomi demanded when she turned around. Mokuba jumped from shock. She had noticed?  
"I... um..."  
"Just spit it out! It's because of my height." Mokuba gulped, and nodded. Niomi put her hands on her hips.  
"Listen, every time some new kid comes, and every time I'm the one to show him or her around, it ends up the same way. They don't except me because I'm different. But it's not the height that makes the person, it's the heart. And I'd wish people would realize that!" Niomi looked out at all the rest of her classmates sadly.  
"I realize that." Niomi turned to Mokuba.  
"What?"  
"I see now, and I'm sorry for staring. I should've excepted you for who you are and not what you looked like. So I'm asking if we could start over. Friends?" Mokuba put out his hand. Niomi stared at it for a while.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to!" Mokuba said madly after a while.  
"No, it's not that. It's just that... no one's ever treated me... equally before and I can't wait to be friends." Mokuba smiled as well as Niomi. Mokuba turned and put his finger in the finger paint.  
"So what do you do with this?"  
"Well, you..." Mokuba lifted up his finger and paint flew from his finger to Niomi's shirt.  
"Oops, I'm sorry."  
"You do know what that means do you?" Mokuba shook his head. Niomi grabbed a tube of paint.  
"PAINT FIGHT!" suddenly paint was flying everywhere. Niomi and Mokuba started squirting paint at each other and everyone else. By the time the teachers stopped the fight, everything was in colors. From black to blue.  
"That was fun" Mokuba said turning to Niomi. Niomi and Mokuba smiled.  
  
"I think this is the starting of a beautiful friendship." And just before everyone got their paint off, the teachers took one last picture of the 2 of them smiling. ************************************************************************  
"That was the funniest paint fight I ever had" Niomi said still staring at the picture.  
"Niomi..." Niomi turned from the picture to Mokuba.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're the best friend a guy could have."  
"You're the best friend a girl could have." They both smiled and flipped through the rest of the picture book. ************************************************************************ Hikari: I thought this was a really cute Mokuba/Niomi fluff. Don't you think so too? Niomi: Yeah, it's great. BUT CAN YOU STOP TELLING PEOPLE ABOUT OUR LIVES?! Mokuba: Yeah. It's kind of embarrassing. starts to blush Hikari: Nope, I just get to torture you^-^ Mokuba: sighs Ok, just review before Niomi kills the author. Niomi: is chasing Hikari Get back here! Hikari: is running from Niomi Can't catch me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
